


Should Probably Be Taking Notes

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Sanada Genichirou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Yukimura has decided the Rikkai team needs some sex education, and Renji provides such. Genichirou thinks it's all just needlessly embarrassing.





	Should Probably Be Taking Notes

“Is this really necessary?”

“Yes, Genichirou, it is.” Seiichi was smiling, but his voice left no room for argument. “We couldn’t very well expect the rest of the team to listen if the two of us weren’t here, now could we?”

“Hn.” Genichirou tugged his cap down, leaning back in his seat. If there was no way out of this, he’d just have to try to survive. “I still don’t think the whole thing is necessary to begin with.”

“Oh, I disagree. We wouldn’t want anyone making silly mistakes, now would we?” Seiichi nudged him as Renji walked up to the front of the room. “Now, hush. I’m sure we all have things to learn. Renji, if you would?”

“Right, then.” Renji gave a faint smile, rolling up the large whiteboard they used to mark tournament brackets. Then, with perfect calmness, he set up six anatomical diagrams attached by magnets. How he could stay so calm, Genichirou had no idea, but the rest of the team certainly tittered.

“Calm down, everyone.” Seiichi’s voice was light, yet with a hint of command. “I’m sure we’re all mature enough to handle some basic biology information, hmm?”

“Indeed.” Renji nodded. “Now, you may notice these diagrams are not labelled. Can any of you tell me which sex and dynamic these represent?”

Marui popped a gum bubble. “The two without dicks are definitely female, right?”

“That would be correct.” Renji slid the two to one side of the whiteboard. “And what can you tell about these two?”

Sanada frowned, staring at the two diagrams. There wasn’t much of a difference, not that he really wanted to look too closely. Sure, they were just drawn diagrams, but those were still pretty intimate. He did spot something, though, so eventually he broke the silence. “The one lower down has something around… opening.”

“Very true. And what does that mean?” As he failed to answer, Renji answered himself. “As we can see, these diagrams have all the same parts, but somewhat different proportions. The tube here,” he traced a part of the diagram first on one picture, then the other, “is the vagina. No, vagina is not the parts on the outside. That would be vulva.”

“The one with stuff around the vagina also has a bigger blob next to it.” As others glanced at him, Niou huffed. “What? It hasn’t been named, I’m going to gall it a blob!”

“That blob would be the Bartholin’s gland, or the greater vestibular gland.” Renji took a marker and wrote this down on the board. “If I tell you it produces lubrication for the vagina, what does that mean?”

“The one with the bigger gland is… omega?” Jackal’s answer sounded more like a question, but Renji nodded.

“Right. As plenty of lubrication is needed during heat, omegas would require a larger gland. Now, what Genichirou noticed here is the mating sphincter. While the vagina is always muscular, omegas have a stronger ring of muscle right inside the opening. Why would that be?”

“It’s the counterpart to a knot, I would assume.” Yagyuu adjusted his glasses.

“Exactly.” Renji smiled. “Now, beta women have an ovulation cycle that is triggered independently of outside influences. They do not experience heats, and while there is a certain window that is more fertile, there is a possibility that they may get pregnant at any point of their cycle due to irregular ovulation. Yes, even during menstruation, there is a small chance.”

“Is this really important?” Niou asked. “I mean, not like any of us are dating girls.”

“This is basic biology, Niou. Just because you might not currently have a direct reason to know all this doesn’t mean it’s not something you need to know.” Renji clicked his tongue. “Now, let’s look at the counterpart.” He slid one of the male diagrams closer, placing it level with the female beta picture. “This is a diagram of a beta male. As you can see, there is no knot on the penis, because there is no need for it in reproduction with a beta female.” And then, because things weren’t mortifying enough, Renji went on to name the various parts of both the beta diagrams that hadn’t come up yet.

“Now, what isn’t visible on these diagrams is the fact that betas lack scenting glands. They also cannot sense alpha and omega pheromones, and their sense of smell tends to be somewhat weaker in general.” Renji noted down these facts on the board. “And, of course, they do not experience or have instinctual responses to heats or ruts.”

“Sounds boring.” Marui leaned back, popping his gum again.

“Perhaps, but it does have its advantages.” Renji shrugged. “Now, we’ve got female and male beta and female omega labelled. What about the rest?”

“Ah.” Seiichi chuckled. “I would imagine the one with both a penis and a uterus is male omega.”

“Correct.” Renji took the corresponding diagram, sliding it over next to its female counterpart. “Now, omega penises are similar in structure to beta penises, though they tend to be the smallest on average. Also, omega scrotum is notably smaller, and does not contain testes. Instead, omega males have a structure similar to ovaries.” He pointed this out on the diagram. “Technically, omega men also have a vagina. However, due to the lack of vulva and its location behind the vestigial scrotum, this is often referred to as the perineal opening.” Renji pointed this out as well. “It’s also not exactly similar to female vaginas. Most of the time the perineal opening is very tight, and penetration is often painful or even impossible even with preparation. There can be some individual differences, but generally, it’s not advised to attempt penetration outside heats, as forcing the matter could cause damage.”

Genichirou stared at the diagrams, mostly so he wouldn’t make the mistake of glancing at any of his friends. The last thing he needed was imagining what was going on inside the pants of, well, half his team.

“Now, both male and female omegas are induced ovulators. This means that they require a specific sort of simulation for ovulation to occur. Generally this happens during heat. In heat, the perineal opening widens to allow penetration, and being knotted will induce ovulation in omegas of both sexes. However,” Renji’s voice turned somewhat sharper, “there is a small possibility that being knotted — a mating tie, to be technical — could induce ovulation even outside heat. Yes, even in anal sex. This is more common with established couples, but the chance is present either way, which is something I would suggest you all keep in mind.” Renji let his gaze run through the whole team. Then, Genichirou had to admit this was rather more pertinent information to most of them.

“Wait.” Akaya was frowning, staring at the diagrams. “So does that mean a beta guy couldn’t trigger the — ovuwhatever?”

“Yes and no. The chances are rather low, which is why couples with a beta male and an omega tend to have lower fertility rates. However, it is still possible to induce ovulation with particular sorts of stimulation.” Renji had to be a robot, Genichirou decided. There was no way he could keep his face straight otherwise. “Now, why is ovulation important?”

“That’s what causes pregnancy.” At least Jackal sounded slightly less unsure about this.

“You’re half right.” Renji chuckled. “Ovulation means the release of an egg from the ovaries. On its own, this does nothing. However, if that egg runs into sperm, there’s a chance of fertilization. A fertilized egg then attaches itself to the uterine wall and starts growing, which is when we get pregnancy.”

Genichirou half expected Renji to pull up more diagrams, but instead he turned to the last two, sliding them over to join the others. “Now, by process of elimination, what do we have here?”

“Alphas,” Genichirou grunted. “And the one with no… ah, opening, is alpha male.”

“The word is vagina, Genichirou, it’s not going to kill you.” Renji smirked slightly as he completed his columns of male and female. “Indeed. Female alphas do have vestigial vaginas, but no uterus or ovaries. Instead, they have a pseudo-scrotum with testes as part of their vulva, as well as a penis. The alpha female penis is actually mostly just an enlargened clitoris.” Renji pointed out the same structure on the other female diagrams. “The clitoral hood in beta and omega women develops into a shaft with alpha women. Their penis seems much smaller while flaccid, because it is mostly hidden by the shaft and the vulva. When erect, the penis gets exposed in full, and a pre-swelling of the knot stops it from sliding back inside. In general, their penises tend to be on the shorter side, but as the knot is at the base of the penis, there is no particular difference in fertility or functionality.”

Renji pointed at the male alpha diagram. “Male alphas tend to have the largest penises on average, as seen here. Both male and female alphas have larger testes than beta males, and produce significantly larger amounts of ejaculate. However, this is not all at once. Which brings us to the main part.” Genichirou could have sworn Renji smirked. “The knot. Its function isn’t simply to induce ovulation in an omega, though that’s part of it. Now, a male beta or omega will get an erection when aroused, much the same way female betas and omegas experience a swelling in their clitoris. At the moment of orgasm, there is ejaculation, and the penis goes flaccid. Omega men may also produce ejaculate, though there is no actual sperm, and dry orgasms are also perfectly normal.” Right, that was definitely a smirk. “With an alpha, the initial erection is almost entirely in the shaft. There may be some slight pre-swelling in the knot, but this is barely noticeable. As with beta men, the rigid shaft aids in penetration. Then, however, we get to orgasm.”

“That’s when the knot happens, right?” Akaya seemed almost childishly excited to show his knowledge of the subject.

“Precisely.” Renji tapped at the diagram. “Now, erection is basically just blood filling the tissue and making it swell. At the moment of orgasm, alpha penises go flaccid as well, but the blood moves to the knot instead. This causes the mating tie, and brings us to the other function of the knot.” Renji pointed at the scrotum on the diagram. “As I said, alphas produce more semen. However, it is not all ejected at once. Instead, the mating tie will keep the couple together until the ejaculation is over, while the shaft can be flaccid since it is basically just resting inside the sexual partner. So.” Renji gave them a downright devilish smirk. “How long does a mating tie — and, therefore, alpha ejaculation — last?”

A total silence fell over the team, the alphas all glancing at each other. Nobody seemed willing to state any numbers for fear of seeming to go for too low or too high. Finally, Yagyuu broke the silence. “Surely that depends on the circumstances.”

“Actually, yes.” Renji chuckled. “Without the pheromones of heat or rut, or indeed a partner, this can be over in a few minutes. However, in full rut, this can take anywhere from fifteen minutes to a full hour. The exact time varies from alpha to alpha, and is affected by factors such as age, fitness, and the length of time since the last proper mating tie. Some people claim this says something about how attracted the alpha is to their mate, but studies do not show a correlation. So, keep that in mind if someone tries to tell you otherwise.”

“Is there a difference between rut and heat?” Marui frowned. “Aren’t those just the same thing, but for alphas and omegas?”

“Not quite.” Renji shook his head. “They’re often conflated, but there are some rather important differences. Omegas of fertile age go into heat at fairly regular intervals, usually from two to three times a year. Besides heightened sexual drive, their body temperature rises, which is why it’s called heat. Between that and their bodies producing lubrication, there is a notable risk of dehydration, so it’s very important for omegas to keep drinking fluids throughout their heat. Alpha ruts, on the other hand, don’t happen on a schedule but rather follow external triggers. A rut can be caused by the alpha’s mate going into heat, or after high-adrenaline situations like near-death experiences. Ruts also involve a heightened sex drive, but no changes in body temperature or other functions.”

“Um.” Akaya bit his lip, hesitating before he finally asked his question. “Is it true that heat makes your head go fuzzy?”

“To a point.” Renji was very serious, now. “Neither an omega in heat nor an alpha in a rut loses their reasoning capabilities entirely. Now, they may be very preoccupied by the situation, but that does not mean they aren’t capable of decisions or self-control. An omega in heat is perfectly capable of deciding who they do or don’t want to mate with, and a rutting alpha is just as capable of holding themselves back. Anyone who tells you otherwise is, to use a scientific term, a predatory piece of shit.”

Genichirou couldn’t help the growl rising from his throat. “Any alpha who’s controlled by their dick isn’t worthy of owning one.”

“I can’t say I disagree.” Renji nodded. “Now, let’s look at some of the specifics of how heats work.”

Renji went on to describe things such as the average length of a heat, but Genichirou was distracted by Seiichi leaning closer to murmur into his ear. “We all know there’s only one dick that could control you, and he’s usually too busy leading Hyoutei.”

The rest of Renji’s lecture was lost on Genichirou as he was too busy trying to decide if he should kill Seiichi, himself, or both.


End file.
